warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Winds of War
Winds of War is an original fanfiction by AiraTheWindWing55, please do not edit it. Winds of War is part of Universe Snowdusk, a whole other universe that is dreamed up by yours truly. ;) Therefore, none of the other fanon OCs that aren't labeled Part of Universe Snowdusk ''are included in this fanfiction. For example, the leader of WindClan in this fanfiction is Swallowstar, but on the WindClan page on this wiki it is someone else. Prologue Snowdusk looked up from her curled position in the family's small den space. The newly enhanced kittypets and rogue group with heightened senses and abilities who hated WindClan with a fierce passion, the Keens, had forced WindClan families to have individual den per family. There was simply not enough land. Only Ripplefur, Snowdusk's sister, who was an albino cat, had a private den. It was a rocky cave, dark enough so that no sunlight could leak through and burn her easily-burned skin. Snowdusk had woken up to watch her father, Eagleshine, pad away. He had been leaving at night for a while now, along with seeming to no longer be affectionate of his mate, her mother, Rosefade, in fact seeming to try and shy away from her. Snowdusk had recently become a warrior, and the fact that she had now seemed to have 'grown up' fueled her to follow her father to see where, after all this time, he had been going to. She padded after him, careful not to make any noise. Snowdusk continued following him until they reached the stream, where he began to wash himself and rid all the scents of the clan off of him. Now Eagleshine, on the other side of the stream, headed through the woods and towards a wooden fence---a fence leading towards a ''kittypet neighborhood! Snowdusk couldn't stop herself---she had to know what was going on. "Eagleshine!" she shouted, and her father turned to look at her surprised, shocked, and angry. "What are you doing here?!" He hissed. "This....why....you followed me!" "Why are you going to a kittypet neighborhood?" she responded, feeling nervous and afraid. ''The anger in her father's eyes was terrifying. "You've been disappearing for a while!" "Snowdusk......listen. I've.....I'm visiting my family. My ''other family." Snowdusk gasped, freezing in place. No, it couldn't be true. It simply couldn't be true..... "No. You mean.....you....you took a kittypet mate?! Another mate?! With a kittypet?! And...and...you've been sneaking off behind our backs!? Pretending that you've been a loyal mate to Rosefade!?" Eagleshine looked away, and Snowdusk knew that she was right. "How long has this been going on?" she pleaded. "How long have you....you been lying to us, to your own mate, to the cats who love you?" "Love me? What about me? Ever wonder how I ''really feel?" He snapped, and Snowdusk widened her eyes, hurt. "You...you don't love us?" "No, Snowdusk...." his voice trailed off and Eagleshine calmed down a little. "I love you. You and Ripplefur, your sister. But...not your mother. Not Rosefade. I-I never have." "Wha-wha-what.....why? You....you used to seem so happy with her." Eagleshine sighed. "It was arranged. My parents owed hers, and they decided that this was the best way to repay them. To give me to their kit." "But....but that's not allowed!" Snowdusk exclaimed. "It happened, though. And I tried so hard to be happy....and I was....you two were such perfect little kits....but then Galaxy came into my life. Galaxy, my...my ''other ''mate. She was a kittypet, but she was the one I was looking for. She was the one I was ''meant ''to be with." He spoke of his other mate with such a passion that Snowdusk couldn't help but feel bad for him. "And...and we had a kit together. Just one. Sora. She's only a bit younger than you, and I love her just as much as you two." Snowdusk looked down. Her father had done some wrongs, no doubt, but he wasn't truly evil. "Eagleshine, I can help you fix this. We can talk to Swallowstar, let her leave you alone. You can keep both families, be happy! We can all join together---trust me!" "No!" he cried. "No! You ''cannot. ''You ''will ''not. Or else....or else something very bad will happen to you." "Or....or what?" she whispered, scared and confused. "I'll hurt you." he replied, voice hollow and empty. "No, I'll hurt Ripplefur. She's defenseless. I'm sorry, I don't want to, but your mother can't know. No one can never know. They'll hurt Galaxy, my other kit. I can't let that happen." He raised up his head, eyes flashing and dangerous. "I will ''never ''let that happen." "You're....you're crazy." Snowdusk gasped, backing away. "You'd.....you'd hurt your own kit, your own kit who's innocent and ''disabled ''to keep your own lies hidden?! Monster!" her voice cracked, and her heart seemed to snap in two. "I'm ''ashamed to be your kit." Eagleshine flinched, as if she had struck him, but recovered quickly, standing tall. "I can't go to Galaxy's now. Let's go back to your mother." Snowdusk gaped. Did he really expect her to let him go home, untouched, and know of how he lived two lives, had two families?! "No." she whispered, looking up with fire in her eyes. "You are not ''coming home." . . . Snowdusk sat at the edge of Ripplefur's cave, looking out at the stars. Ripplefur was asleep, sorrowful and upset at their father's supposed death, but Snowdusk knew better. It was planned, staged so that Eagleshine could escape to live with the kittypets. Rosefade had been unconsolable, sobbing away and saying repeatedly what a good mate and cat he was. It only made Snowdusk angrier. She had had sympathy for Eagleshine, thinking that he had been forced into a relationship and deserved a second chance, but no. He ''threatened ''them, threatened Ripplefur, who would be nearly defenseless. ''I hate you. ''Snowdusk thought, eyes glowing darkly. She couldn't help it. Eagleshine's words had made her heart turn hard and black. ''If I see you again, I'll fight you. I'll make you sorry. And your kit, the other kit, who knew that you were betraying us.... '' Snowdusk narrowed her eyes, glaring at the stars that shone so brightly .......''they'll wish they'd never been born. Chapter One A little more than one moon later.... "Dapplebrush!" Snowdusk exclaimed, purring with delight and rubbing her head against his. Dapplebrush, a handsome tom of whom was now Snowdusk's mate laughed with surprise at her exclamation of joy. "Don't worry, I'm fine!" Snowdusk narrowed her eyes, checking his fur for patches of blood, scratches, anything, but there were no wounds---nothing to see. Dapplebrush had been ordered with a squad to check up on the kittypets in a neighborhood known for supporting Keen operations. These missions were dangerous, with the Keens much more strong and powerful. If they were preaching to the cats in the neighborhood at the time, the patrol would likely be doomed. "Good." she sighed, relieved. "You know what happened to Thrushpelt." Thrushpelt, a tom, had been on a patrol that had been attacked by Keens. They killed him and two others, who's quick thinking allowed the other three to escape. It was a bloody, sad story, but there was a great deal learned from it---the main idea being not to mess with the kittypets of the Keens. "That's not going to happen." Dapplebrush purred, trying to assure her. "Don't worry. Nothing will happen. We've been careful not to aggravate the Keens, or the kittypets to support them. The only incident we ever had was with that one kittypet, Rose, who ventured into our territory with others and killed our prey. They know now to stay away from us, too." "I know...I'm just a little scared of what might happen. I should go hunting now...I'll see you later." Dapplebrush gave her a nod before watching her pad off. She had been acting a little off lately---though he couldn't have known why. It had been a little over a moon after Eagleshine's alleged 'death' and his revelation of betrayal to Snowdusk. . . . Snowdusk sighed. She had caught a large bird, and another smaller one, and should have headed back to the drop them off at the fresh-kill pile. But she wasn't ready to go back... Snap! Snowdusk's head snapped up. Somebody was coming. Somebody not from WindClan... Dropping the birds from her mouth, she pricked her ears and crouched down behind a bush. The cat was coming closer...sniffing the birds and was about to pick them up...MROWW!!!! The cat let out a cry of surprise as Snowdusk leapt on her, yes it was a her, features etched with fear. "What are you doing here?" Snowdusk hissed. "Don't you know that this is WindClan territory? What kind of dawdling apprentice are y-" Wait. Collar. Different scent. Scents of Twolegs...this was a kittypet! Chapter Two "Please...please...get off of me, I wasn't trying to hurt anyone!" The kittypet cried. "Y-you're one of those wild cats, aren't you? The ones the Keens are protecting us from?" Keens! Snowdusk narrowed her eyes. "So you're one of those cats who side with those murderers?!" "W-what?" The kittypet shrank down. "You're the murderers! Please, get off of me, my father Eagle will be so mad if he finds out I wandered into the woods!"' "Murderers?! Us?! The Keens are the ones taking over our territory, starving us, killing our warriors and kits!" Snowdusk hissed. "You Keen supporters and Keens are the ones who are wrong!" "What are you talking about? My father Eagle used to be a cat like you. He left because you were all wicked and only cared about your territory Maybe you knew him....his name was Eagleshine?" Eagleshine? ''Snowdusk went limp, falling off the kittypet as she stood up. ''He said he had another kit...he said he took a kittypet as a mate...but no. No, no, no, no, no. How can this be?! The kittypet, seemingly foolishly, had backed away from Snowdusk but was now inching closer, as if concerned for her. "Are you alright?" she asked, but Snowdusk couldn't really hear her. "Are you alright?" she asked again, before prodding Snowdusk with her nose. "Oh, I didn't hurt you did I? You don't look hurt..." "Eagleshine..." Snowdusk whispered "Eagleshine wasn't just your father." her head snapped up, and she stared the younger cat in the eyes. "He left us for your family. He left me. He hurt me. He was my father too." . . . "I can't...I can't believe it." The younger cat, who had introduced herself as Sora, was pacing back and forth in confusion and hurt. "Eagle...he wouldn't do that. He'd never threaten his own kits or do such things. I won't believe it!" "I already told you." Snowdusk insisted. "Eagleshine...Eagle...he was my father also. He threatened me. He didn't care about the lies he had been telling, the lies that were making up his life." "Prove it! I don't believe you! You clan cats can't be trusted, anyways." Snowdusk paused, thinking. How could she show this cat, this cat who she didn't know what in StarClan to make of, that they were related? "Galaxy." she whispered, coming to a realization. "Your mother's name is Galaxy. Isn't it?" Sora stopped pacing, eyes growing wide, freezing still. "You...you really are ''telling the truth." she gasped. Chapter Three "Sora...I'm sorry that...that I upset you." Snowdusk muttered lamely. She'd never been good at comforting cats, and she certainly didn't want to be comforting ''this ''one! "But that's just how it is...?" Sora had been mewling pitifully for a couple minutes, and Snowdusk was just about fed up with her. ''She's probably going to be really angry at me, anyways. ''She thought regrettably. ''Keen supporters hate us. She'll just say that it's not my problem and that Eagleshine deserved to leave us since we were detestable ''clan cats.'' "Please don't say that!" Sora suddenly burst out, surprising Snowdusk. "Snow...Snow...Snowdusk, it's not your fault! Eagle was horrible to do that, if anything, he should be blamed!" "You...really think that?" Snowdusk ventured cautiously, not sure if this kittypet was lying. "He is your father..." "So what?!" Sora shot. "That's wicked and awful for him to do that. I'm sorry for you!" "But...why?" Snowdusk asked, taken aback. "Isn't he your father? Aren't I a Clan cat?" "Wild cat or not, I don't care! You shouldn't blow it off so easily. He threatened you! You could be lying about the threats, but it still doesn't make him leaving you and your family right." "You...I..." Snowdusk pricked her ears as she heard voices calling, asking her if she was alright. Someone had heard her yowl when attacking Sora earlier, and had become worried. "I have to go." "No!" Sora cried. "How do you expect me to let you run off now that you just dropped such a big weight on me!?" "That doesn't matter!" Snowdusk hissed. "You get out of here. I...I don't care about you or what happens to you! You're a Keen supporter. If they see you, I'll tell them that, the truth. Don't you know what we'll do to a cat who supports the wicked, like you?" "I need to see you again, then." Sora insisted. "I need to know more! I have so many questions!" The pawsteps were getting louder, at least two cats were coming, though probably more were silently slipping through the trees in case of danger. "Get. Away. You aren't worth anything to me!!!" Snowdusk finally furiously hissed, taking a step towards Sora. "I'm giving you a chance to get out of here. Leave. Don't come back. Don't ask for me to meet you again. Don't." "Tomorrow at sun-high. Out of your territory, around here." Sora insisted, and Snowdusk suppressed a yowl of anger. Quickly leaping away, Sora vanished through the leaves and trees. Turning and running around, Snowdusk ran towards one of her clanmates. "Snowdusk!" Ivyvine cried, eyes glittering. "We heard your call. What's wrong?" "N-nothing." Snowdusk replied. "Some stupid kittypet intruder. Absent minded and all." "Were they involved with the Keens?!" another cried. "The kittypets in this area are like that, you know." "I'm sure not." Snowdusk replied smoothly. Years of lying about Eagleshine had made all falsehoods smooth and easy on her tongue. "She was a little loopy." "I heard you talking to her, saying to run or something like that-" "-''enough''." Snowdusk cut Ivyvine off. "She's gone. I would never ''do anything to hurt the clan. I'm one of the best warriors Hopestar has. You know I wouldn't do anything to betray her." It w''as ''true, in a way. Surely that kittypet wouldn't cause any trouble. She was...oddly kind, angry at Eagleshine, or Eagle, now, for doing such things to Snowdusk and her family---strangers! Or....maybe Snowdusk was just deluding herself, she though, sighing. Despite her words, there was no denying that Snowdusk wanted to know more about this kittypet. This kittypet, Sora, who was actually related to her! ''No. I'll be careful. ''Snowdusk tried to reason with herself. ''What they don't know won't hurt them. Just like Eagleshine's leaving. Sora won't do anything to the clan. I...I need to see her again! I need answers...the same way she does. I need to know who Eagle's become, who she is, what he's done.... And though the voice inside her head protested, Snowdusk ignored it. A piece of her past had come back. She couldn't just forget meeting Sora---she'd remember it and regret it for the rest of her life. After all---it would just be a couple times. A few harmless meetings, and that would be it. Nothing more would happen...right?Category:Content (AiraTheWindWing55) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)